brianna_lucy_ojamajo_doremifandomcom-20200214-history
FLAT4
In the second season - Sharp - Four wizards known as the FLAT 4, courtesy of their intitials, come from their dying world to kidnap Hana Makihatayama to save their world and start a war on the witch world to regain taken land. Fujio - Soft red eyes with smooth orange hair with two twicks sticking out from the top. (F) Leon - Light but dark shade of blue eyes with blonde hair pulled into a rough ponytail and two twicks at the top (L) Akatsuki - Soft violet eyes with long purple/red (violet) hair with two twicks at the top (A) Tooru - Light blue eyes with spiked turquoise hair and two twicks hanging slightly over his face (T) First Appearance The FLAT 4 first appearance took place in the wizard worlds, beat down, bowling alley. Oyajide thought of them only as kids and refused to let them come until they showed him their powers, ending with Oyajide feeling pain and a laughing group of nine year old boys. They came to the human world, and due to them never seeing girls before were rather confused on the types of outfits that girls wore (Skirts/Dresses). Akatsuki explained this to the boys, the only problem here was, Reika Tamaki was the one they were talking about, so when Leon called the skirt cute, Reika thought he was taling about her. This ended in a terrified runaway from the self-centered girl. Meeting The Ojamajos The FLAT 4 met the Ojamajos in a rather awkward and funny way. After runnin away from Reika Tamaki, they stopped by the MAHO-dou. They introduced themselves with their FLAT 4 intro. The Ojamajos (Excluding Doremi) thought this was very weird. The FLAT 4 asked the girl that attracted their interests on a date to which they refused and got into a very funny argument. Ending with Aiko scaring them off. Afterwards, as the FLAT 4 were walking away from the MAHO-dou and told the other members who interests them. Fujio - I like the one with glasses (Hadzuki) Leon - I like the one that's kinda sary (Aiko) Tooru - I like the one with purple hair (Onpu Akatsuki - Then I'll go with Doremi-can (Doremi) Realising Their Mistake By the near end of the series. the FLAT 4 succeeded in capturing Hana and explained to the Ojamajos who were saddened and surprised at the newfound knowledge that the FLAT 4 were wizards, Elite wizards at that. Akatsuki revealed that he was the Prince of the wizard world, surprising even his friends. Doremi reasoned with them and they gave back Hana only for Oyajide to kidnap her and for a chase to start in the wizard world. In the end, all the King wanted was for Hana to turn him back into a wizard, a war wasn;t to start and the wizard world was saved by the Queen of the Witch World. Dokkan Wizards In the fourth season - Dokkan - The girl meet up witht the FLAT 4 again. The FLAT 4 help them with saving the former Queen's precedessor and waking all of the humans from a nightmare thousand year sleep.